


will you let me hold you?

by gayestaqua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CHEFS KISS, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, M/M, especially jealous tsukishima, hinata appears for like two seconds, i have school tomorrow pls god just let me go to sleep, idk and idc if this isnt good its 3am and im sad thats my excuse, ight going to sleep now, it is 3am and idk what im doing, jealousy trope just hits different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestaqua/pseuds/gayestaqua
Summary: Tsukishima found it a bit unfair, how he didn’t have any friends besides Yamaguchi and how the other boy could easily replace him with any of his other friends. He knew well that Tadashi would never actually do that, but the thought of being abandoned and forgotten seemed to creep up and eat him alive.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	will you let me hold you?

He glanced over to where his boyfriend was standing laughing with a random woman who probably came to watch them play. Unlike him, Yamaguchi was a funny and genuinely kind and friendly person, so it didn’t really come off that much of a surprise whenever strangers would randomly come up to him to chat. 

Tsukishima found it a bit unfair, how he didn’t have any friends besides Yamaguchi and how the other boy could easily replace him with any of his other friends. He knew well that Tadashi would never actually do that, but the thought of being abandoned and forgotten seemed to creep up and eat him alive.

He never voiced any of his worries to Yamaguchi, despite knowing how accepting and understanding the latter was, but he still felt too embarrassed to talk about stuff like this, and he certainly wasn’t the best with emotions.

He kept kept an eye on Yamaguchi, who was talking lively to this woman, smiling at her, and yes, Yamaguchi smiled for everyone but this time in particular made Tsukishima feel quite uneasy and scared. Of course, he trusted the man wouldn’t cheat on him, but he just couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit jealous.

He wondered whether or not he should go over, and for a second he wasn’t going to. He briefly thought about heading back home, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get the thought of Yamaguchi with this woman out of his mind. He didn’t even know why he was feeling jealous of her in particular. He was pretty sure she was just being friendly and he knows Yamaguchi would turn her down even if she wasn’t. That seemed to calm him down for a bit, until he noticed that maybe her intentions weren’t so friendly after all.

He watched as she giggled to something _his_ Yamaguchi said, and tuck a piece of hair behind _his_ Yamaguchi’s ear. Poor Yamaguchi, bless his soul, turned red almost immediately. Tsukishima chuckled, half-amused, half-relieved as his boyfriend looked around nervously. She kept getting closer and closer to Yamaguchi, who was clearly uncomfortable and searching for someone to save him from the girl’s hold.

Tsukishima decided to interrupt their clearly one-sided conversation by putting an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist.

“Tsukki!” The other boy exclaimed, sighing in relief as he felt a familiar set of arms pull him closer.

Tsukishima stared the woman down until she left, looking a bit scared. He didn’t know what to do now that the woman was gone, and he felt almost foolish for getting jealous. He wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi protectively, sighing in his hair.

l

“Who was that?” He finally decided to ask.

“I don’t know. Some girl. She saw us play.” Yamaguchi replied, his voice came muffled by how he was pressed against his boyfriend. “Tsukki! You’re choking me,” he said, laughing quietly, after feeling Tsukishima’s arms tighten around him.

“Oh.” Tsukishima loosened his grip a bit, which, he realized a few moments later, was a very bad idea - since Yamaguchi was basically supporting his whole weight on him, the pair fell down and landed on the floor. Yamaguchi giggled again, muttering a small “I’m sorry,” and Tsukishima couldn’t help but stare at him. He might not know how to express it a lot, but he found Yamaguchi beautiful and, whenever it was possible, he made sure to let the other know so.

He caressed Yamaguchi’s cheeks softly, making sure to touch his freckles - he knew just exactly how many freckles the boy had on each cheek, and he knew their exact placement. He was sure that if he were to draw him, Tsukishima would not miss a single one. “I’m sorry if I don’t tell you how beautiful you are as much as I should.”

Yamaguchi blushed, his freckles more visible than ever, “Wow, Tsukki, I should get you jealous more often.”

Tsukishima, against his will, let out a small smile and laid his head down on Yamaguchi’s chest. It wasn’t a very comfortable position, but it didn’t really matter to either of them.

He pressed a kiss on his boyfriend’s chest, next to his heart, and although it was a very small gesture, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel giddy inside. He blushed again, harder this time, and ran his hand through Tsukishima’s blond locks.

“Hey, you guys! Why are you on the floor?” Hinata’s concerned voice came out of nowhere, and it seemed to surprise both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“None of your business,” replied Tsukishima, feeling a bit embarrassed to have been caught being intimate with Yamaguchi. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but he was always kind of uncomfortable whenever it came to displaying affection in public. Yamaguchi understood that and respected his boundaries, always making sure the other was okay with it before initiating anything. And for that, Tsukishima was very grateful. Even if he was completely, a hundred percent more than okay with anything Yamaguchi was to ever do to him, but he would never admit it out loud. He had a feeling Yamaguchi knew, though, and he had another feeling that it didn’t matter whether he did or not, that he was still going to ask and make sure Tsukishima was comfortable anyway, and that thought always made him smile. Because, yes, Yamaguchi did love him, but not only that, he also loved him with respect and with understanding. And for Tsukishima, that was an accomplishment. It was a reward, and a treasure.

He hoped Yamaguchi knew that he loved him just as much because, knowing the other boy, he probably thought he never deserved to be in a loving relationship. Tsukishima has made it his personal goal to make Yamaguchi believe just how much he was worth.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaahhhh im sorry if this is too short and kinda rushed but its literally 3:42am and im in my tsukiyama sad hours again


End file.
